Your Guardian Angel
by Sly Silver
Summary: The new boy in the Saints is trying to fit in, but he's fallen for Johnny Gat. He can't stop thinking about him, even though he's with Aisha. And what he doesn't realize, is Johnny is just as crazy about him. Currently through the first Saint's Row, going into two and three. Slash/yaoi M/M... M for language and eventual lemon.
1. Bonding Experiance

A/N: This is attempt #2 at my Johnny slash, which is turning out to be harder than I'd originally thought it would be. But I have to see this through! I had a better idea than the first one. It is really hard to keep Johnny in character! So this is my favorite Saint, I tend to call him Dante, and he's English. I have a crazy backstory for him in this universe, so some of that might show up if I get far enough. This is somewhere in the middle of the first Saints Row. If you haven't played it, go find a summary. If you have, you'll understand the humor here. :) Rated M for a reason, and it's not just my uh… colorful language. It's Saints Row. That should be expected.

Bonding Experience

I followed Johnny out of the church, and my jaw dropped.

"That's your car mate?" Johnny smirked as he got in.

"Yeah. What about it?" I got into the passenger seat.

"This is a sexy, sexy car."

"That's not the only thing you find sexy, Dante." I smirked.

"No it is not."

"Well, this should be a good bonding experience huh?" We got to the broken down station, and came out of the car, guns blazing. As we neared the top floor, I stopped Johnny.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Why?"

"Just have a bad feeling here mate." Johnny laughed.

"You always have a bad feeling. Let's go!" We rushed in, and my bad feeling was well placed. Tanya had more gaurds than we could take. Johnny got shot in the leg.

"Johnny!"

"Get the fuck out of here!" He yelled.

"Not without you!" Johnny limped toward me as the Vice Kings swarmed the building, and grabbed my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He pushed me out the window.

"Johnny!" I hit the ground and grunted.

"GO!" Johnny yelled. I ran to his car, and drove back to the church. Without thinking, I sprinted inside.

"Johnny's been captured!" Aisha walked toward me glaring.

"You let him get captured?" She growled. Her heels clicked loudly as she wound up to hit me. I caught her hand, and she fell the floor. Julius knelt next to her.

"We'll get him back."

"It's your fault Dante!" She barked.

"You think I wanted to leave him behind? He pushed me out a bloody window!" I sighed. Every time I yelled at Aisha I felt bad, because I knew that the reason I was usually an ass to her was because I wanted her boyfriend. I tried really hard not to do that.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked Julius.

"We think. Player, take Aisha home. When you get back, we'll take care of Johnny."

"Fuck that! We get him now!"

"I don't have a plan yet. We don't eve know where Johnny is." I sighed.

"Fine. Let's go Aish." I went outside, getting into my car, Aisha with me. She turned to me.

"Hey, Dante, I'm sorry… It's not your fault."

"I get it. If it had been you there, I'd have been just as pissed off."

"You really like him don't you?"

"I… Aish, I would never take Johnny from you love." Aisha laughed.

"Johnny and I have never been in a real relationship."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was difficult with him being a Saint, me working for the Vice Kings… and now I have to hide because I'm technically dead. It'd be a lot easier for him if…"

"… if what?" I asked.

"If he was with you."

"Aish, he's yours. I mean, I technically have a boy back home… but…" Aisha looked at me.

"But what?" I sighed.

"I kinda ran out on him. And I don't know that I loved him in the first place." We got to Aisha's house.

"…when you go rescue Johnny, tell him to come see me." I nodded.

"Will do love." She got out, and I turned on the radio.

"_You only hold me up like this, 'cause you don't know who I really am. Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you. We're making out inside crash course, we're sleeping through all the memories. I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive. Now I only waste it dreaming of you. Turn off the lights, and turn off the shyness. 'Cause all of your moves make up for the silence. And all the way you're like stained white pillowcase, like I'll never be the same._" I hurried into the church, thinking about Johnny, and went to Julius.

"So, where's Johnny?" I asked.

"Don't know. But I know who will. Tanya."

"Great. But how the fuck are we gonna get the bitch to talk?"

"She tells her limo driver everything. So you smoke that motherfucker, and take his place. Then you find out where the hell they're keeping our boy, and bring him back."

"Now that I can work with!" I ran out the door, pistol in hand, and found Tanya. I trailed them until she got out. Perfect. I followed him away, drove up next to him, and rolled down the window.

" 'Ello mate."

"What the fuck…" I shot him, and pulled his body out of the car, taking his place. Now, to fool Tanya. It was too easy. I drove her around waiting until I could find Johnny. Then I got a call. I quietly answered.

"Troy and some of our boys didn't hear the plan! You gotta get away from them without killing them player!" I evaded our boys, and hid.

"Thank god! Take me to Tony's house. I hope he's already killed Gat." I fucking hope Gat's alive.

I got to the house, and ran in pushing Tanya aside. Johnny was tied to a chair.

"Johnny!"

"Take care of these guys I'll be fine!" I shot all of them, and took down Anthony. I kicked him to make sure he's dead.

"I appreciate the help and all, but can you get me the fuck off this chair?" I knelt down next to him. He was pretty bruised and beaten. I untied Johnny and caught him. His head hit my chest, and he caught my arms. He didn't move.

"Johnny…"

"I'm okay." His glasses were in my lap. The room was silent. I really wanted to kiss him. He was far more injured than I'd thought. Johnny reached down to pick up his glasses. His fingers touched my cock. I gasped.

"Uh… Dante…"

"You… hit a sensitive spot… Johnny." He backed away a little, blushing. I could feel my jeans getting tight.

"Sorry…" Johnny had made me really horny now. His eyes met mine, glasses still on the ground.

"Hey… can I do anything… you know… to help you…" I laughed and handed him his glasses. He put them on again.

"Short of giving me a blowjob, fuck me pretty hard and kiss me goodnight, not really love," I replied only half joking. Johnny laughed. Ah, so we're going for joking. Fine.

"I doubt Aish would be okay with that."

"Right. Well how about getting me home and I'll take care of this, and you can go see Aish." I drove him to Aisha's in silence.

"Hey, Dante… are you gonna be okay?" He asked.

"It's a hard on love. I've dealt with it before. Jerking off is just part of my day. Go talk to her. She's waiting for you," I replied. Johnny nodded and got out of the car. He hesitated, and turned.

"Dante. Can I come by later?" He asked. I nodded.

"Give me at least half an hour though. Unless you want to see me jerk off. Which I doubt." Johnny nodded.

"I'll see you soon then." I drove home, thinking about Johnny again, and that was a bad idea. Finally, I got to my house, and hurried inside. I tore off my jeans before I even got into my bedroom. My stereo nearby had exactly what I wanted in it. I flicked it on, and pulled off my shirt as I collapsed into bed. Now I could think about Johnny and take care of this mess in peace. I slid out of my underwear and started to stroke my cock, Johnny coming to the front of my mind. Everything about Johnny was perfect. His strong shoulders, and sexy ass. The way his sunglasses were always low on his nose. Ah… there it is… I sighed as I cleaned up the mess I'd made and got dressed again. Johnny… Everything about him was exactly what I'd never been attracted to. My last boyfriend was feminine, small, kinda punk. Johnny was not feminine, he was really masculine, and a badass. Johnny is not small, he's broad shouldered, muscular, and according to him he had an eight inch cock. Johnny was definitely not punk. I still had some of the punk rock look on me. Ripped jeans, sleeveless tee, also ripped, beat up combat boots, eyebrow stud, lip ring. But not Johnny. He was just a badass. And even though he was nothing I had ever wanted, I wanted him more than anything.

It was a while by myself, sitting listening to my stereo and thinking about what the hell I was going to do about Johnny. I didn't want to admit it, but I love him.

The door opened.

"Hey Dante! Are you here?" I walked out of my room.

"I'm here." He was wearing a leg brace.

"We've gotta do something about the Vice Kings."

"Johnny, you're injured. Sit down. Relax." "If I'm not murdering, I'm not happy." I sighed.

"Just sit down for a bloody minute will you? You got yourself hurt doing something reckless… you saved my life."

"Yeah, yeah, fuck that. Let's do something." I grabbed his shoulders.

"Johnny, sit the fuck down. When was the last time you ate?" He sighed.

"I don't fucking know." I shook my head.

"Johnny… let me get you a beer and something to eat. Some sleep would be a good idea too. Then we can go fuck up some Vice Kings, tomorrow. All right?" I said. He finally gave in.

"All right. Fine. I'll rest. Today." I smiled.

"Good. Sit." I tossed him a beer, and went to the kitchen. What can I make… ah! Pasta! I cooked while Johnny sat back watching something on TV. He was nodding off on the couch. Smiling, I finished cooking, and set the food on the table. Gently, I walked to the couch, and put my hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Johnny…" His eyes opened.

"Ngh…"

"I've got food on the table." He slowly got up, and sat down at the table. I smiled and joined him. He looked so cute when he was tired.

"After you eat something you're welcome to my bed. I promise I won't grope you while you sleep or anything mate," I said. He laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll take the couch," I replied. Johnny looked like he felt a little guilty.

"You don't have to give up your bed for me."

"It's fine. You're injured and look like you haven't slept in three fucking days."

"We can both sleep in your bed."

"I can't promise I won't do something while I'm sleeping," I replied.

"That's fine. I'll wear pants." He got up from the table and went to my bedroom. Thank god I cleaned up. I did the dishes, and went into my room shutting off the lights in the front of the house. Johnny was shirtless, glasses off, laying in my bed. Fast asleep on his back. I couldn't help but watch his chest slowly rising and falling. That is exactly what I want. I want to wake up next to that every morning. He was beautiful. I pulled off my shirt, and turned off the light. He stirred a little as I laid down next to him. I rolled onto my side, away from Johnny. If I could last the whole night without doing anything stupid, I'd be in good shape.

* * *

I could feel something heavy on my waist, and something warm pressed against my back. My eyes slowly opened. The clock flashed 4:24 am. I slowly slid my hand to the heavy object laying on me, unsure of what it was. Then, the minute my fingers hit it, I knew what it was. Johnny's arm. His warm breath was on my neck. I wanted to turn around and see if he realized what he was doing or if he was asleep and thought I was Ashia… not likely considering she has a much tinier waist than I do and a much rounder ass, but hey, when you're asleep your brain doesn't always work right. His grip on me tightened, and I could tell he was definitely out. Johnny's leg had now pushed in between mine, and I was reminded of how I'd slept with my last boyfriend… Exactly like this, except that I was the one holding him from behind. I fought the urge to touch him, deciding not to fuck with a good thing, and closed my eyes again. Then he started to talk.

"Dante…" It was easy to tell he was asleep. He sounded exactly like he did when he was drunk. I recall when I talked to one boyfriend in his sleep, he'd talk back. And he'd never lie. The question is, what would I want to know?

"Hey Johnny…. Do you love Aisha?"

"No… I don't love Aish," He mumbled back.

"Why'd you push me out the window?"

"I wanted you to live, even if I died."

"Do you love me Johnny?"

"I love you Dante." I stopped breathing for a few seconds. Even if it was while he was asleep, and he may not be telling the truth, or even realize what he's saying, he still said it. Words I never thought would come from his lips.

"Why'd you want me to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"I want to be around you."

"I love you too Johnny." With that, I went back to sleep.

* * *

I woke the next morning with Johnny still holding me. But I knew at some point, he'd have to wake up. Would it be better if I was awake, or asleep? Finally, I decided that being asleep was the better choice, so I could see his reaction to realizing he's holding me while he sleeps. It came quickly. I felt Johnny stir behind me, and I closed my eyes, trying to look like I was asleep still. He pulled away from me and sat up.

"Shit. I hope he didn't notice that… son of a bitch… why can't I just be a fucking man and tell him? Who the fuck am I?" he sighed. He got out of bed, and left the room. Sighing heavily, I got out of my bed, and got dressed. I waited a few minutes, then went out to the kitchen. Johnny was sitting at the table with his pistol.

"What's up Johnny?" I asked acting like nothing had happened.

"We're gonna fuck up some Vice Kings."

"All right. Sounds good to me." We spent the day in the most normal way we possibly could; blowing shit up and destroying Stilwater… dressed as Vice Kings. That's Johnny for you. He was right though. It was all a great bonding experiance.

* * *

A/N: I always enjoyed those lines of Johnny's. (not as much as the ones during the first VK quest in which Johnny says exactly these words "You don't look like much. But then again, I don't look like I have an eight inch cock. So we're both full of surprises.") And I also enjoyed rescuing Johnny. Anyway, if you've also noticed and been distraught by the lack of Saint's Row slash, feel free to leave a review. I apologize if the Brit annoys you, but I fucking love him… and if I ever get there, there is another reason he's the Brit. If I get there that is…


	2. It'd Work On Me

A/N: I'm not doing this in long drawn out fashion like my brain usually works, but in short little snippets that make sense in context to the cannon storyline. So this is another one during some down time talking about Aisha through the end of the first game.

It'd Work on Me

I laughed as I saw Johnny sitting alone at Freckle Bitch's. Shaking my head, I joined him. He pushed a burger and fries toward me.

"No Aisha today Johnny?" I asked. What had happened between us almost a week ago now, had not been talked about. Probably because he thinks only he knew it happened.

"Nah. Said she didn't need to be part of the Vice King's stuff anymore."

"You look down, mate. You a'ight?"

"It's just Aish. I don't know what to do. I mean, she complains that I never get her flowers or take her out to dinner… but I took her out, paid for lunch and the shooting range! What am I doing wrong?" I laughed as I set down my soda. Ah, orange soda. He does care.

"It'd work on me."

"Yeah, you'd be easy. Just take you to go kill some gangbangers and you're happy."

"Women are complicated. There's a reason I don't date them mate." Johnny laughed.

"I can see why." We left the burger joint, and went to join up with Julius and Ben King to finish of the Vice Kings. As we entered the penthouse, there were lots of hos with guns.

"Fucking bitches…" I swore as pulled out my pistol. Johnny wasn't fucking around. He had an assault rifle and was taking these ladies down. Finally, we got to the elevator, and Johnny was filled with rage.

"I fucking swear, when I see that bitch, I'm gonna kill her and skull fuck her!" I shook my head.

"I hope you don't mind hepatitis." Julius shook his head as we got to the top floor. We took out the last of the hos, and Ben King killed Tanya.

"Player," he tossed me a set of keys, "the penthouse is yours. And the car too." He and Julius left. Johnny started to go too.

"Hey, Johnny… wanna stick around?" He turned.

"Yeah. I would." After we got some Saints to help us clean out the bodies, I looked around. It was a pretty nice place.

"Dante, I… I've been wanting to talk to you."

"What's up Johnny?" He sat down.

"Remember last week, after you pulled my ass out of Anthony's hands? That night we slept in your bed?" Ah. He's gonna talk about it. This should be good.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I woke up in the middle of the night, and you were asleep… so I… I rolled closer to you… and put my arm around your waist." So he did it on purpose.

"I know."

"Wait, what?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night, with you pressed against my back, your arm around my waist. And you were talking in your sleep."

"What did I say?"

"You said you loved me." Johnny turned red. Now that I've never seen.

"I did?"

"Yeah. Did you mean it?" He stood up, and grabbed my shoulders. His lips met mine in a messy, wet kiss. His tongue explored my mouth. I couldn't even think, let alone move. He pulled away, and I was finally able to get words into sentences.

"Johnny… did you mean it?" I repeated.

"Dante, I love you."

"Johnny, I love you too." He smiled.

"What do I do about Aish?"

"That's up to you."

"Right. So… how do you… do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know, fuck?" Ah. It is still Johnny.

"Real simple Johnny. You fuck me in the ass."

"And you… enjoy that?"

"You have no idea mate. There's a certain spot, that if you can hit it, I'll probably scream," I replied.

"So just like a chick?"

"Kind of. But with a woman you have to hold back a little, be gentle with her… right?"

"Yeah."

"With me, you don't have to worry about it. Whatever you can throw at me, I can take it." Johnny looked right into my eyes.

"Anything?"

"Anything. Even if you really do have an eight inch cock."

"I can show you."

"All right, let's do it." I smirked. We went into the bedroom, and I shrugged off my jacket. He pushed me to the bed, kissing me. I kicked off my boots, and pushed his jacket off.

"You sure you know how to do this Johnny?" His lips met mine again.

"How hard can it be?"

"It's harder than with a woman… you can't just go into me dry love," I said as he pulled his shirt off.

"What do you mean by that?" I grabbed my jacket, and pulled a small bottle out.

"Use that," I said.

"Why?"

"Because otherwise it hurts like a bitch. And I'd like to enjoy you fucking me to be honest Johnny," I said as I slid out of my shirt and pants. He had also dropped his jeans, and was about to go for my boxers.

"Johnny… your glasses…"

"You want them off?"

"I want to see your eyes. It's a huge turn on for me, all right?" He pulled off his glasses, and set them down on a nearby table. They were a vibrant green. I'd never seen Johnny's eyes. Now I wished I'd seen them a lot. He slid my boxers down my hips, and stopped.

"Holy shit."

"What?" I looked down. I was hard, that was obvious. But what was the 'holy shit' about?

"You're not small either Dante…"

"It happens when you're six foot two Johnny. Let's see you now, love." He slowly slid out of his boxers, and I looked over him.

"You weren't kidding or exaggerating. Eight inch cock." I pulled him toward me.

"Uh… what do I uh… do now?" He was so cute.

"Just let me handle it for now," I said rolling him onto his back. He complied. I took both our cocks in one hand, slowly stroking them together. Johnny moaned. Yeah, he's gay. He didn't know it before, but he does now! His hips bucked against mine.

"Oh… Johnny…" I let go of them both, and rolled onto my back.

"All right, let's do it Johnny," I said. He sat up, and got between my legs. Johnny didn't seem to know what he was doing. I pulled my knees up, making sure he could get to my ass easily.

"Dante…"

"You've fucked girls before. It's not that different. What would you do to a girl at this point?" I asked gently. I was trying really hard not to tell him to just ram it inside me and shut up.

"Well… I'd finger her… but… I don't think…"

"You can. Just get your fingers wet first."

"…how?" I took his hand, and pushed his fingers into my mouth, getting gthem coated with my saliva, then pulled them out.

"Like that." He nodded, and slowly pushed his middle finger into my ass. I couldn't remember the last time a guy had touched me.

"That's it Johnny…" I pushed back against his hand, knowing I cold take a lot more. Johnny realized that, and pushed in two more fingers.

"Fuck…"

"Can I… use my tongue?" he asked.

"Please do…" He dipped his head, licking at my hole, and then his tongue slipped inside. No guy had even been brave enough to do _that. _I threw my head back, moaning loudly. Even if it was with girls, Johnny knew what he was doing. After a minute or two, he sat up again, leaving me empty.

"What about your cock?" Johnny asked.

"Uh-huh. What?"

"… what do I do?"

"You do masturbate from time to time right?"

"Yeah…"

"That's all you have to do."

"What about… my mouth…" Johnny asked.

"Not your first time baby." I took his hand, and laced my fingers with his.

"So… what do I do?"

"I think it's time for you to be inside me," I replied teasingly. The head of his cock hit my ass. He pushed a little inside.

"Just do it Johnny. All of it at once."

"But…"

"Shh. I can take it." He nodded, and thrust inside of me. Eight inches of Johnny's cock, stretching me. I almost screamed then. He didn't move for a minute, probably a good thing. I started to get used to the feeling of him inside me. He was a lot bigger than the last guy I'd been with. His hand went to my dick, and he started to move.

"Ah… Johnny... Fuck…fuck!" I was screaming like never before.

"Dante…" He was breathing heavy, moaning my name. I was betting he wasn't going to last long. He pulled almost all the way out, and shoved back in with one quick thrust. Johnny was damn good. And he seemed to know it.

"Fuck! Faster Johnny!" I could feel how close he was.

"Oh… Dante… I'm gonna…" He started to pull out, and I could feel it. Not happening. I pushed my hips back against his cock. He moaned louder.

"Inside of me." He understood. A few more thrusts, and with his deft fingers on my cock, I lost it.

"Fuck! Johnny! Fuck!" I came all over his chest and stomach, making a mess of both of us. He came only seconds later, thrusting as deep into my ass as he could. After a few seconds trying to catch his breath, he pulled out. I could feel his seed leaking out of me. The afterglow was better than any I could remember. Johnny lay next to me, still just trying to breath. I laid on his chest.

"So… Johnny… you're officially gay."

"I guess I am."

"Might not tell Aish you fucked me."

"Yeah. Probably a bad idea," he replied. He ran his hand through my sweat soaked hair.

"And Johnny…"

"Dante?"

"That was the best fucking sex I've ever had."

"You've never fucked a guy with more experience?"

"With guys? Sure. Doesn't mean you weren't fucking great. I don't even care that your cum is in my ass. It feels good. I usually punch guys for not pulling out when they cum." Johnny slid his arm around my shoulders, and pulled the covers over us.

"I'm gonna get some sleep…" I smiled, and nodded.

"All right. We'll shower when we wake up."

* * *

I rolled over to see Johnny still asleep beside me. It was almost unreal waking up next to him. His eyes slowly opened. Those pretty green eyes.

"So… what do I tell Aish?"

"Whatever you want. Just... Don't tell her you fucked me. That'd probably be a bad idea. She'd probably hit me." Johnny got up, and started to get dressed. I sat up in bed, the sheets pooling in my lap. My hair was a disaster. What had been a two-toned fauxhawk was now a lopsided black and blond mess over my right eye. My phone rang. Julius had been taken.

"Go get the rest of the crew, I'll handle this." After doing a lot of dirty work and killing the police chief, it was time to relax. Almost. Johnny and I laid awake in bed, when my phone rang. I was going to go meet Hughes.

"I'll be back Johnny," I said. I kissed him.

"All right. Don't be too long."

"I won't." I went to the docks, and got onto the boat. Hughes started on your generic villian rant.

"Hey, man, can we wrap this up? I wanna go to Freckle Bitch's and I have a hot guy I wanna fuck waiting for me at home." Before Hughes could give a sardonic response, the boat exploded. The last thing I remember was hitting the water, then nothing.

* * *

Johnny stared out the window. Aisha answered her phone. Dante had been gone for too long.

"Oh my god… okay… I… I'll tell Johnny. Thank you. Yeah we'll be there." Johnny turned.

"Johnny… Dante he's… he's gone. The boat exploded, with Hughes and Dante on it. Troy was a mole. He worked for the police the whole time." Johnny was fueled with rage. He grabbed his gun and ran out the door, not even hearing Aisha's protests. He drove to the police station.

"Troy! Come out and play Troy!" He yelled. Police swarmed him. He held his ground, shooting at Troy and taking out as many of them as he could. But he was only one man. They caught him, and Johnny was arrested.

"I'm so sorry… Dante…"

* * *

A/N: This will get better. And you all know it! :P However, I feel compelled to inform Saints Row fans that THQ has a new man in charge, and he seems to be thinking of DROPPING ALL OF THEIR SERIES and STARTING NEW. Which means no Saints Row. So cross your fingers and hope that doesn't happen.


	3. Appointed Defender

A/N: On to our Saint's triumphant return! I love how 2 starts. This will be longer than one, mostly following the Ronin storyline. And I think I figured out why Johnny died in 3. There's no yellow gang for him to be in charge of taking out. XD Yes, I finally got back to this. Thanks to Adam's urging.

Appointed Defender

I looked around Stilwater. It wasn't the same.

"Who the fuck did all this?" I asked. Carlos sighed.

"Ultor. They came in and cleaned up the row after you died. If you ever forget who Ultor is just look at the row and look at that fucking eyesore." We arrived on shore, and I stepped off the boat.

"You should lie low for a while, maybe go to a bar, regain your bearings."

"Right. Thanks for the help Carlos." I walked to Sloppy Seconds, getting out of my jumpsuit and into a pair of well fitting dark wash jeans and a Saints purple tank top. Then, to Teeany, the nearest bar. Stilwater had changed, but it was much the same. I drank a beer, looking up at the TV. Fuck. Johnny.

"Turn that shit off!" I looked over my sholder.

"I was watching that."

"Well, now you're not." I picked up his bottle, and smashed him in the face with it.

"Could you turn the TV back on?"

"We will see if he gets to pay for his crimes, or go free soon."

"Shit." I loaded my pistol as several brutish men attacked me, and shot them down, hurrying to a car outside. I had to save Johnny.

When I arrived at the courthouse, I found him. Shooting a police officer, I smirked at him. His eyes said it all. I pulled the keys off the guard, and tossed them to Johnny.

"About fucking time you showed up."

"You all right Johnny?" I asked.

"Other than almost being sent to the chair, yeah, I'm fucking great." He'd changed. It felt like I'd been in bed with him only hours ago, but looking at him, I knew it had been years. The last time I'd seen him, he was young and looked it. Now he looked older, more mature, but that could just be the suit.

I tossed him a pistol, and we shot our way out. As we got into a car and started to drive away, I relaxed.

"Aish would have killed me if I got executed."

"…you're still with Aisha?" I asked. I was a little hurt, but I died. Did I expect him not to move on?

"With you dead and having never told her… yeah. I was."

"How long were you in jail?"

"Two years. Longer than that."

"Fuck. How long was I gone?"

"Too long. You know, no one thought I was going to last long in prison, but every time they were going to kill me… Troy got me out. I guess he doesn't hold grudges like I do."

"Troy?"

"Yeah man! Troy's chief of police now! You gotta get with the times."

"Troy's the chief of police? I must have woke up in an alternate universe."

"Something like that. Dex is working for Ultor, Julius is missing, Ben King wrote an autobiography… but the real interesting one is Troy."

"Where are we going?"

"Head to Aisha's. It's out by Price's old mansion." I nodded and drove. Without thinking, I took Johnny's hand. He smiled.

"Miss me?"

"I was dead. For me it's like you were only gone for a few hours." Johnny sighed.

"For me it's been two and a half years."

"How'd you end up in jail? Dex and Julius got away, and I'm sure some other Saints did…" I asked.

"I heard you were dead, and it was Troy's fault. I stormed the police station, and attacked him. Killed three cops and grazed Troy before I was taken down. Troy wouldn't let them kill me," he replied. I nodded.

"Troy was one of us. He became a Saint. It's hard to leave."

"Yeah." We got to Aisha's, and I followed him inside.

"You want a beer?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Hey Aish! You home! I brought company!"

"Johnny! Who is it?" I sat down in her living room with him.

"Come to the living room and find out!" She showed up, her hair cropped and looking much older as well. It was like I was still seventeen and they were almost thirty.

"Oh my god, it's you."

"Surprised Aisha?" I asked as Johnny handed me a beer.

"What, that you're alive, or that you're talking?"

"Pick one."

"We've got to remind people who the Saints are," Johnny said.

"Definitely. But where do we start?"

"We gotta get a crew together."

"Already?"

"I've been cooped up on death row, and this bitch has been laid out in acoma!" Johnny replied.

"It can't wait till after dinner?"

"NO!" We both yelled. She laughed.

"You two never change."

"Well, you know what they say about dogs and blowing shit up."

"So who've you got?"

"I know a few people. We can get them together and get the Saints back on their feet again." I nodded.

"And where exactly are you planning on having this meeting?" Aisha asked. Both of us looked around, and nodded to each other.

"This place is pretty spacious."

"The color is soothing."

"Un-uh. This ain't no gang clubhouse!" She turned around, arms crossed over her chest.

"We're gonna have to find a new place?"

"Yeah. I got an idea. Let's go." Johnny lead me out, and got into the car again.

"So, where are we going?"

"The old mission house."

"Why not the church?" I asked as I started to drive.

"Ultor bought it and renovated it. IT's a tourist trap now."

"You're shitting me!"

"Nope."

"Why the mission? Religious buildings are a little been there, done that." Johnny laughed.

"We're not staying in the mission. See, there was an earthquake years ago that put half the city underground, and they just build over the ruins. We're going for the hotel under the mission."

"Sounds too easy," I replied as I turned, hitting two cars and ignoring the impact.

"Problem is, we've gotta evict the current tenants."

"Sounds like fun!" Johnny smiled.

"You really haven't changed."

"And you have. What happened?" I asked. He sighed.

"You died."

"I know. But what the hell happened to you?"

"I went for Troy and spent all the time that you were comatose in prison. Aish kept up with me… I… I never told her." Johnny looked down. We got to the mission, and I stopped.

"I understand Johnny. You look different."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. You look a lot older." He laughed.

"And you still look like a seventeen year old punk."

"I am a seventeen year old punk."

"Technically, you're nineteen." I laughed now. But really it was terrifying to think that two years of my life were just gone. It made me wonder how my last ex was. Did he think I was dead? Would he care?

We went inside, and cleared out the gang in the hotel. Johnny sat down on the couch with a smile.

"So, what do you think?" I looked around, and decided hey, it's Johnny. I can be honest.

"It's a shithole."

"But it's a shithole with potential." I laughed and sat down next to him.

"A better couch, nice Tvs, maybe a few stripper poles…"

"You had me at stripper pole."

"Fuckin' A."

"If you're going to use one," I joked.

"Uh-huh."

"How 'bout a nice office with a king size bed and a huge bathtub?"

"Yeah."

"Johnny... are we okay?" I asked. He took my hand.

"I am now. I spent two and a half years hating everything, not giving a damn, and now, you're here. Hell, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do here."

"I know it's been a bloody long time for you, but as I've said, for me, I was asleep in your arms last night. I know what I want, and if you don't, I get it. Johnny, I still love you." Johnny smiled. I took that as a good sign. He leaned forward, kissing me.

"I still love you too, Dante."

"Right, that reminds me... when we do get the new crew together, no one knows my name. From now on, it's just boss. But... you can call me Dante when we're alone."

"We've got a crew to get put together. So, let's get this shit started."

"Hell yeah."

* * *

A/N: I finally got it done! ^^ A miracle. I think now I'm going to get off the computer and go kick someone's ass in Street Fighter.


End file.
